Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mayora13-Sama!
by lilpervieme
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, Hijikata ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua dengan kekasihnya yang bodoh itu. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan bahkan sejak seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi apadaya, kenyataan tak seindah harapan... Didedikasikan kepada Hijikata Toushiro, yang hari ini berulang tahun - GinHiji/Gintama milik Sorachi *telat update di sini*
1. Ch1 - Bisakah KamuLuangkan Waktumu?

Haloo semuaa! Hari ini hari super spesial buat Uke-sama kita tercinta

Yak. Yak... siapa lagi kalau bukan HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU~ !!!

*nyanyiin lagu PIBEDE bareng*

*nyanyiin lagu tiup lilin bareng*

*potong kue bareng*

*suap-suapan* (?)

Itu aja Intro-nya, sekarang lanjut ke FF nya langsung ya, ini hadiah aku untuk Mami-ku tertjintah, dan buat kalian semua yang merayakannya juga (?) ! Happy Reading ~~

\-- GINTAMA milik Sorachi --

 **Chapter 1** **Bisakah Kamu... Luangkan Waktumu?**

*!!!ADULT CONTENT!!!*

#D-7

Suasana kota siang itu begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang asik ngobrol di pinggiran jalan bersama temannya, ada nenek-nenek yang sedang menemani cucunya untuk membeli permen di suatu toko yang dijaga oleh seorang kakek yang terlihat sama tuanya dengan si nenek, dan ada sepasang pria yang sedang asik duduk di suatu kedai dango;

yang satu bersurai perak menikmati dango normal dalam sekali lahap, sementara yang lainnya sedang asik menorehkan cairan kuning kental di atas dango yang ia pegang dengan wajah yang antusias.

Pria bersurai perak hanya mengamati orang di sebelahnya dengan tatapan jijik tapi penuh kehangatan, entah karena hatinya, atau karena cuaca siang itu yang cukup terik.

Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah pria bersurai perak dengan mulut yang penuh dengan dango dan berkata, "ada apa melihatku seperti itu?"

Selagi menunggu jawaban, ia menyelesaikan kunyahan dango di mulutnya lalu menjilat jemarinya yang lentik. Ia membiarkan lidahnya terjulur keluar sedikit yang membuat pria bersurai perak melongo dan blushing.

"Oi-oi, Hijikata-kun? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan itu? Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku hah? Kau pikir di tengah keramaian ini aku tidak berani menyerang dan menerkammu?" kata pria itu dalam hati. Daripada mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, ia justru berkata,

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," pria bersurai perak menyeruput tehnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan hati kecilnya yang berdegup tak karuan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hijikata hanya melirik heran ke arah Gintoki, lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalan di depannya yang ramai. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyerang keduanya, seolah mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Hijikata memulai percakapan kembali dengan nada datar.

"Hmm...?"

"Minggu depan kamu sibuk?" tanya Hijikata ragu.

Untuk sesaat, Gintoki terdiam, berpikir. Ia ikut memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai dengan orang-orang sambil menatap kosong.

Kesal dengan lawan bicaranya yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, Hijikata nyeletuk, "oh iya, orang pengangguran sepertimu mana mungkin sibuk, yah?"

"Apa kau bilang? Gini-gini bisnis Gin-chan cukup laris tau? Kemarin saja kami sudah dapat permintaan dari klien dan dibayar cukup besar," katanya bohong. Bukan soal ia mendapat permintaan dari klien, tapi soal bayarannya.

"Oh, Tuan yang semakin tenar dan semakin sibuk," Hijikata cemberut sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan menyulutnya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Tuan Wakil Komandan super sibuk yang bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya saat malming?" celetuk Gintoki yang mengakibatkan Hijikata tersedak hingga menjatuhkan rokok dari mulutnya.

Gintoki hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya yang super imut itu, setidaknya itu lah yang tergambar dipikirannya sekarang. Maklum lagi kasmaran.

"Kau tau Shinsengumi harus selalu bersiaga dikala yang lainnya bersenang-senang bukan? Apalagi saat kondisi yang tidak stabil ini," katanya pelan, mata birunya terlihat kosong dan Gintoki menyadari itu.

Perlahan, Gintoki menyentuh tangan Hijikata yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Mendekap tangan itu dengan lembut yang membuat si pemilik tangan merasakan kehangatan mengalir melalui tangan menuju ke hatinya. Wajahnya pun sedikit memerah.

"Pastikan jadwalmu kosong hari itu, oke?" Gin tersenyum ke arah Hijikata. Hijikata mau tak mau harus menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan malu, lalu mengangguk sedikit mengiyakan.

Meskipun jalanan sedang ramai dilalui orang, Gintoki tetap menggenggam tangan Hijikata, tidak peduli. Begitu pula dengan Hijikata, ia tidak mengelak sama sekali karena ia sendiri menikmati kehangatannya.

Beberapa saat seperti itu, Gintoki tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Hei, sudah jam berapa ini? Sudah waktunya kamu balik ke markas bukan?" kata Gintoki memecah lamunan dan menarik tangannya dari tangan Hijikata.

Hijikata yang merasa sedikit kecewa karena sikap Gintoki pun menarik kerah kimono kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu yang lebar itu.

"Sebentar lagi," katanya manja.

Gintoki kaget dengan sikap Hijikata yang cukup aneh hari ini. Gintoki segera menarik Hijikata dan membawanya ke gang kecil yang sepi. Sebelumnya ia berteriak ke pemilik kedai dango kalau mereka ngebon dulu.

"Berterima kasih lah kepada Gin-chan yang peka ini. Kalau di sini aman," katanya sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dalam dekapannya.

Hijikata menikmati kehangatan itu lagi, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sana. Ia selalu merasa tenang setiap kali didekap oleh kekasihnya itu. Tidak peduli walaupun bau lelaki di hadapannya saat ini manis menyengat, ia menyukainya dan akan selalu menyukainya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sesekali Gintoki memberi kecupan ke kening Hijikata, sesekali ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut yang hitam dan halus itu untuk menghirup aromanya.

Sementara Hijikata terus meringkuk dalam pelukannya seperti anak kecil. Hal langka untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Wakil Komandan Iblis yang sangat terkenal dan sisi manja ini hanya diketahui oleh Gintoki seorang.

Tiba-tiba, Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gintoki lekat-lekat. Diperhatikannya mata merah itu baik-baik, lalu perlahan ia menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Bibir mereka kini bertemu. Ciuman yang penuh kehangatan, tanpa nafsu. Gintoki membiarkan bibirnya dicumbu untuk beberapa saat oleh Hijikata sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara kedua tangan kekasihnya melingkar di lehernya dan mengelus rambutnya yang keriting.

Mereka sangat menikmati momen ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu, Hijikata pun menyudahi ciuman itu. Saat bibirnya dijauhkan dari bibir Gintoki, terlihat benang saliva membentang dari bibir mereka. Gintoki mengusap bibir Hijikata yang wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Sudah selesai charging-nya?" goda Gintoki.

"Hmm"

"Yeyy... Gin-chan hebat," Gintoki berlagak seperti anak kecil, sementara Hijikata hanya membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Hijikata pun melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Gintoki kemudian sambil terus memandangi punggung kekasihnya itu menjauh.


	2. Ch2 - Kamu Tahu? Aku Menunggumu

**Ch2 - Kamu Tahu? Aku Menunggumu**

#D-Day

04:00 - Markas Shinsengumi

Markas Shinsengumi cukup gaduh pagi ini. Semua sibuk mondar-mandir mengerjakan bagiannya masing-masing, begitu pun Hijikata.

"Wakil Komandan, ini laporan yang saya dapat dari warga sekitar," Yamazaki menyerahkan dokumen yang berisi catatan-catatan hasil investigasinya kepada Hijikata.

Hijikata membaca dengan seksama dokumen itu sambil menghisap rokok di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan serahkan ini pada Kondo-san."

Seluruh anggota sudah berkumpul di depan halaman. Ketua-ketua divisi berdiri di paling depan barisan menghadap Komandan mereka, Kondo. Hijikata pun bergabung dengan mereka dan menyerahkan dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Yamazaki tadi.

Hari ini, pagi-pagi sekali telah terjadi pengeboman di suatu tempat hiburan yang memakan 5 orang korban jiwa dan 20 orang luka-luka. Dari kelima orang yang meninggal, salah satunya adalah orang penting (penjabat). Shinsengumi dipercayakan untuk mengurus kasus ini karena pelakunya adalah buronan yang sudah lama dicari-cari dan telah melakukan banyak kejahatan.

Kondo dan Hijikata memberikan pengarahan mengenai penangkapan pelaku pengeboman yang kebetulan informasi tentang pelaku tersebut sudah didapatkan oleh Yamazaki dan yang lainnya. Semua memperhatikan dengan baik, walaupun wajah mereka terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Begitu pun Hijikata. Tidak peduli hari ini hari apa, atau janji apa yang sudah ia buat dan dengan siapa, ia akan fokus melaksanakan misi penangkapan besar-besaran ini. Karena itulah tugas Shinsengumi.

Saat pasukan dibubarkan untuk menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing, Sougo mendekati Hijikata yang tengah menatap kosong entah kemana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini hari liburmu bukan? Pastikan jangan membuat kesalahan atau kau akan mati."

Sougo langsung kabur begitu Hijikata hendak menjitaknya. Kini, pikiran Hijikata kembali fokus.

Benar. Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus menangkap teroris itu dan membereskan semuanya, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna.

06:00 - Yorozuya

Gintoki terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah melakukan peregangan otot ringan, ia beranjak dari futon dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil susu stroberi kesukaannya dari kulkas dan melahap selembar roti tawar yang sudah diolesi selai stoberi sebelumnya.

Mata merahnya terfokus pada kalender yang menempel di dinding.

05 Mei XXXX. Hari ini ya?

Ia pun tersenyum memikirkan sosok yang sudah seminggu lamanya tidak ia jumpai. Maklum keduanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan segera menemui sosok itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Gintoki berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursinya. Ia meraih dan membuka laci meja untuk melihat sebuah kotak yang diletakkan di sana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah menyentuh singkat kotak itu dan memastikan keadaannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menutup kembali laci meja dan menyalakan televisi.

...terjadi pengeboman di salah satu tempat hiburan di tengah kota. Pengeboman ini memakan 5 orang korban jiwa dan 20 orang luka-luka. Shinsengumi masih melakukan investigasi atas kasus ini. Diperkirakan...

Melihat berita itu, Gintoki tak bergeming. Tatapannya kosong dan mendadak sekelilingnya terasa sunyi. Suara televisi tidak lagi ia dengar, hanya kehampaan.

"Begitu yah, dasar orang sibuk," gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah bergeser, Shinpachi masuk dan menyapa Gintoki, namun yang disapa tetap diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Shinpachi pun melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, memasak, membersihkan rumah, sembari membangunkan Kagura. Gintoki tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, ia tetap diam dikursi sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, berharap bisa tertidur lagi.

"Gin-san!" panggil Shinpachi dari dapur, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Telponnya berbunyi, tolong diangkat aku sedang memasak," lanjutnya.

Gintoki tidak sadar telpon di sebelahnya berbunyi kalau saja Shinpachi tidak meneriakinya seperti emak-emak yang membangunkan anaknya karena kesiangan. Ia pun mengangkat telpon itu, "Halo, Yorozuya Gin-san disini?"

Setelah berbicara untuk beberapa menit, ia pun menutup telpon. Sekarang Kagura sudah duduk di sofa dengan wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

"Dari siapa, Gin-chan?" tanya Kagura yang heran dengan sikap Gintoki yang mendadak diam.

Gintoki tidak langsung menjawab, hanya meminum sisa susu stoberinya yang sudah tidak dingin.

"Hari ini kita kedapatan misi," katanya kemudian sambil membersihkan bekas susu stoberi dari bibirnya.

"Eh, tapi bukannya hari ini kita libur? Kamu bilang ada perlu?" tanya Kagura lagi. Shinpachi yang penasaran pun bergabung ke ruang tamu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Gin-san?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Dengan malas, Gintoki berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kagura dan Shinpachi pun saling bertatapan bingung.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Shinpachi membalas dengan gelengan singkat lalu kembali ke dapur.

18:00 - Lokasi Penyerbuan

Puing-puing sisa kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Shinsengumi dan perlawanan dari pihak teroris tersebar di mana-mana. Misi kali ini sukses seperti biasa tanpa memakan korban dari pihak Shinsengumi dan warga sekitar. Meskipun begitu, beberapa anggota mengalami luka ringan akibat terkena tembakan, sayatan maupun rembesan reruntuhan.

Penampilan Hijikata sendiri tak bisa dibilang bersih seperti saat pertama kali ia memberi arahan bersama Kondo kepada para anggotanya. Di wajahnya terdapat sisa darah entah dari korban pedangnya yang mana, bajunya pun kotor dan lusuh. Jas Shinsenguminya ia selempangkan di bahu kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebatang rokok.

Ia menatap langit yang berwarna keoranyean, yang kemudian membuatnya teringat akan sosok itu.

Dimana dia sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok, ia meraih ponsel dari saku celana dan melihat layarnya.

Sudah jam segini, huh?

Belum sempat memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, Kondo menepuk bahunya.

"Toshi, beristirahatlah."

Hijikata menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "ada yang masih harus aku periksa."

"Kalau semuanya sudah beres, kau harus kembali. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," setelah berkata begitu Kondo mengusap rambut Hijikata pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk Hijikata dan Yamazaki memeriksa beberapa barang bukti. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu lelah, tentu saja.

"Wakil Komandan, semuanya sudah beres, perlu aku siapkan mobilnya sekarang?"

"Tidak, kamu balik lah duluan."

"Eeeh?! Tapi bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Ada tempat yang mau aku datangi, pergilah," kata Hijikata sambil melangkah meninggalkan anak buahnya itu yang bingung akan sikapnya.

Hijikata pun berjalan menuju markas Shinsengumi, berharap selama di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia memandangi sekitar, toko-toko, rumah, padang rumput, sungai dan matahari yang sudah tenggelam. Tapi berkali-kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menajamkan fokusnya, tidak sekali pun ia menemukan si pria berambut perak keriting itu. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di depan markas Shinsengumi.

18:40 - Markas Shinsengumi

Hijikata menyusuri pintu masuk, anggota-anggota yang berpapasan dengannya memberi salam namun sama sekali tidak ia gubris. Pikirannya kacau sekarang, ia hanya ingin bertemu orang itu. Untuk menenangkan diri, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hijikata melucuti seragam Shinsengumi kebanggaannya yang kondisinya sudah kacau itu dan melemparnya ke keranjang jerami di sisi ruangan. Kini sudah tidak ada sehelai pun kain yang menutupi kulitnya yang putih.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju shower untuk membasuh dirinya yang cukup kotor. Ia mencuci rambutnya yang hitam lurus dengan sampo seadanya. Setelah itu, ia menyabuni tubuhnya perlahan mulai dari wajah, leher, lalu menuju ke bahunya yang cukup lebar sampai ujung kedua tangannya. Kemudian jemari-jemari itu menyusuri dadanya, punggung, lalu perut. Sampai di sini ia berhenti sebentar untuk merasakan sensasi di sana. Selanjutnya ia menyabuni terus ke bawah sampai ke ujung kaki. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya disabuni, ia menyalakan shower dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur di bawah hujanan air yang hangat untuk beberapa saat.

"Gomen..." gumamnya lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

Sudah cukup lama Hijikata mengguyur tubuhnya, untungnya dengan air hangat. Bila tidak, mungkin dia sudah terkena flu sekarang. Ia merasa sangat malas untuk beranjak dari bawah shower sampai Yamazaki memanggilnya dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hijikata-san, Kondo-san memanggilmu," kata Yamazaki cukup keras agar suaranya tak tenggelam suara air.

"Ya," jawab Hijikata asal sambil mematikan shower. Ia pun bergegas mengeringkan tubuh lalu mengenakan kimono hitamnya. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam Shinsenguminya karena seragam itu ada di ruangannya.

Setelah berpakaian, Hijikata pun membuka pintu kamar mandi...

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Wakil Komandan!" teriak semua anggota Shinsengumi yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar mandi, menunggu Hijikata keluar.

Di hadapannya, Yamazaki memegang kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan namanya dan dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala. Kondo memberi aba-aba agar para anggota mulai bernyanyi. Mereka dengan penuh semangat dan keceriaan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Hijikata.

Selama nyanyian ulang tahun berkumandang, yang berulang tahun pun hanya diam, sembari menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

Sempat-sempatnya mereka merayakan ulang tahunku. Lagi pula, hiasan apa itu yang mereka kenakan? Aneh! Tidak cocok dengan umur!

Kondo-san, cukup! Kenapa kamu menangis?! Dan ingus itu...!

Argh! Suara cempreng Yamazaki menusuk telinga. Kue ini tidak terbuat dari anpan bukan?

Silau! Silau! Percuma saja kamu pakai topi kerucut itu, Harada!

Shi-Shimaru! Apa yang kamu ucapkan? 'Zzz'?! Tidur saja sana!

Are...? Sepertinya ada yang kurang...

Belum sempat ia menoleh, Sougo sudah menembakinya dengan meriam.

"Omedetou, Hijikata-san," kata Sougo polos setelah menyemprotkan cairan mayones dengan mariam ke wajah Hijikata.

Semestinya Hijikata senang disemprot dengan makanan favoritnya itu, tapi entah kenapa yang ada ia semakin kesal dan ingin sekali menghajar si pelaku.

"Teme...!" Hijikata berteriak. Belum sempat menghajar Sougo, Kondo menahannya dan merangkulnya.

"Sudah-sudah, Toshi. Sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya," sembari berkata demikian, ia menarik Hijikata agar mendekati kue dan memandunya meniup.

"Tunggu, Hijikata-san, buat permohonan dulu!" Yamazaki menutupi lilin dengan tangannya yang lain.

Entah kenapa, setelah melihat wajah memohon para anak buahnya, hati orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Wakil Komandan Iblis ini pun luluh. Ia pun mengikuti perkataan Yamazaki dan mulai memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum akhirnya meniup lilin.

"Hayooo... siapa yang kau pikirkan saat membuat permohonan tadi?" goda Sougo yang membuat Hijikata mengerenyitkan dahi.

Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi bersorak-sorai setelah Hijikata meniup lilin, melihat kebahagiaan di wajah teman-temannya itu, Hijikata mengurungkan niat untuk menghajar Sougo.

Malam ini pun, Shinsengumi mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Wakil Komandan tersayang mereka sekaligus merayakan kesuksesan misi kali ini.

23:40 - Markas Shinsengumi

Suasana masih ramai karena pesta. Ada beberapa anggota yang mabuk, ada yang bercanda gurau, ada yang saling curhat, bahkan ada yang ngegosip. Hijikata mendadak terdiam, pikirannya kembali terisi dengan sosok itu. Tidak, mungkin sejak awal memang isi pikirannya orang itu saja.

Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

"Hijikata-san, aku lihat Yorozuya pergi ke Yoshiwara pagi tadi. Kira-kira, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana ya?" kata Sougo tiba-tiba, memecah lamunan Hijikata.

"Siapa yang tahu? Itu bukan urusanku."

Hijikata mengambil sebotol sake dan satu gelas sake kosong lalu beranjak menuju ruangannya.

"Heeh... Seperti biasa kau gampang ditebak, Hijikata-san." Sougo pun memasang penutup matanya dan berbaring.

Ruangan Hijikata tampak gelap dan kosong. Hijikata melangkah masuk perlahan kemudian menggeser pintu sedikit untuk memberi celah agar sinar bulan dapat merambat masuk ke ruangan.

Ia terduduk di dalam ruangan itu, sendirian. Perlahan, dituangkannya sake ke gelas lalu diminumnya cepat. Terus begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai sake di botol tersisa setengah, pikirannya terus tertuju pada sosok yang ia rindukan. Ia merogoh lengan kimononya untuk mencari rokok dan korek. Dikeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak (yang kebetulan tersisa satu), dinyalakan dengan pemantik berbentuk botol mayones kesayangannya, lalu ia hirup.

Tanpa ia sadari, rokok itu sudah habis ia hirup. Kemudian ia meneguk segelas sake lagi lalu diletakannya gelas yang kosong di lantai, ia sudah tidak berniat minum.

Kalau pun ada yang ingin ia sentuh, hanya orang itu saja. Ia ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ia ingin mengecup bibirnya. Ia ingin berada dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Tatapan Hijikata tertuju pada bulan yang putih.

Gintoki...


	3. Ch3 - Yang Aku Inginkan Hanya Kamu

**Ch3 - Yang Aku Inginkan Hanya Kamu**

*!!!ADULT CONTENT!!!*

#D-Day (1)

23:55 - Ruangan Hijikata

Hijikata masih terpaku menatap bulan. Suasana hiruk pikuk dari ruangan pesta tidak sampai ke ruangannya, menyebabkan suasana di sekitar Hijikata sepi dan sunyi. Lampu di ruangannya dibiarkan mati, pencahayaan hanya bergantung pada sinar sang rembulan yang berbentuk sabit. Seketika ia merasa ditelan kehampaan.

Tidak begitu lama, lamunannya dihamburkan oleh percikan kembang api yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghiasi langit.

1... 2...

Hijikata melangkah ke luar ruangan untuk melihat lebih dekat.

3...

Samar-samar, terdengar suara anak kecil dari luar sana, tapi Hijikata tidak begitu peduli. Kembang api itu indah, pikirnya.

4...

Tepat saat kembang api terakhir, kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran menghujani Hijikata. Hijikata sedikit kaget dan refleks menoleh ke atas atap.

"Yo... Birthday Boy!" sapa seseorang bersurai perak yang sedang duduk di atas atap.

Mata biru Hijikata membulat, kembali bersinar. Bisa karena memantulkan cahaya bulan, bisa karena ia menemukan kembali separuh jiwanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atap rumah orang, hah?! Apa ini hobi barumu, menguntit?!"

"Kalau itu kamu, aku bersedia melakukannya terus."

"Da-Dasar penguntit! Sudah berapa orang yang menjadi korbanmu? Wanita ma..."

Belum sempat Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gintoki sudah melompat dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya.

Perlahan Gintoki menyentuh bibir Hijikata dengan telunjuknya, "sudah aku bilang, bukan, itu kalau kamu?"

Hijikata menepis tangan Gintoki pelan, sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud menepisnya. Ia menikmati sentuhan itu. Tapi apa daya ia masih kesal dengan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Omong kosong," Hijikata membuang muka. Gintoki penasaran dengan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Gintoki tiba-tiba yang membuat Hijikata kaget. "Sepertinya mereka memberikan kejutan yang meriah untukmu ya? Kamu menikmatinya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lirih.

Menyadari ada nada sedih diperkataan Gintoki, Hijikata hanya diam, tapi masih enggan menatap wajahnya.

"Hijikata... Gom..."

Hijikata menarik kerah baju Gintoki yang membuat pria bersurai perak itu menubrukkan badannya ke Hijikata. Sekarang tidak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan mereka.

Kedua lelaki itu berpelukan di bawah sinar sang rembulan.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu," bisik Hijikata ketus.

Menuruti kata-kata pujaan hatinya, Gintoki hanya diam sambil memeluknya erat. Satu lengannya membelai rambut hitam itu, satunya lagi ia lingkarkan di bahunya. Sementara wajahnya dibenamkan di sela leher Hijikata, menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

Nafas Gintoki yang mengalir di lehernya membuat wajah Hijikata memerah sampai ke telinga. Hatinya berdegup kencang, pikirannya kacau. Ia ingin marah, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Kau... kemana saja? Kamu sudah janji akan menemaniku hari ini bukan?" tanya Hijikata bertubi-tubi membuat Gintoki bingung mau berkata apa.

"Baka! Baka! Kalau memang aku tidak penting lagi katakan saja!"

"Hijikata..."

"Kamu tahu, seharian ini aku terus memikirkanmu?"

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Gintoki menarik wajahnya dari leher Hijikata dan menatap wajah pria itu. Ia dibuat terkejut karena mendapati laki-laki di hadapannya ini mulai menangis.

"Hoi..." Gintoki menyentuh pipi Hijikata dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup matanya, berharap ia tidak menangis.

Kedatangan Gintoki ke sini bukan untuk membuat kekasihnya menangis.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini.

Melihat Hijikata yang semakin terlarut dalam tangisannya membuat Gintoki semakin frustasi. Ia pun menarik dagu Hijikata dan memberi ciuman yang cukup dalam pada bibirnya.

Hijikata menyambut ciuman itu, karena ini yang ia inginkan. Ia merindukannya.

Selama beberapa saat menikmati ciuman itu, tangisan Hijikata pun berhenti. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kembang api kembali menghiasi langit.

1...

Gintoki menyudahi ciumannya, mengelus lembut bibir Hijikata yang ranum dan lembab akibat ulahnya, kemudian mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Hijikata.

2...

Kedua lelaki ini menatap langit, menikmati indahnya kembang api yang membuat langit semakin terang.

3...

"Kamu menyukainya?" tanya Gintoki pelan sambil meraih pinggang Hijikata

"Hmm..." Hijikata mengiyakan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gintoki.

...Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, katanya dalam hati.

4...

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu," kata Gintoki tiba-tiba sambil meraih lengan kimononya. Hijikata sedikit kecewa karena Gintoki melepaskan pelukannya.

Cukup lama Gintoki mencari barang tersebut tapi tidak ketemu. Ia pun kebingungan dan mulai panik.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Hijikata menghela nafas. Ia melangkah mendekati Gintoki, lalu menarik tangannya agar melingkari pinggangnya.

"...yang aku inginkan hanya kamu," Hijikata mengucapkannya dengan susah payah karena memang itu yang ia pikirkan. Hatinya berdebar kencang, wajahnya kembali memerah sampai ke telinga.

Melihat sikap manis Hijikata kali ini Gintoki tidak mampu menahan diri. Ia senang, sangat bahagia. Entah ulang tahun siapa sekarang, tapi ia merasa seperti telah diberi hadiah yang luar biasa hari ini. Maka dari itu ia akan menikmati hadiah ini.

"Hijikata... I love you," katanya kemudian menyentuh lembut bokong Hijikata yang disambut dengan desahan kecil Hijikata di telinganya.

"Gin..."

Gintoki menggiring Hijikata masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup pintu sedikit untuk kemudian melanjutkan aksinya. Setelah puas meremas bokongnya, Gintoki mencium leher Hijikata kemudian menarik tangannya ke arah perut kekasihnya itu.

"Agh!" pekik Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki terkesiap.

"Hijikata?"

"Nggh..." Hijikata menyentuh tangan Gintoki yang berada di perutnya, wajahnya ia tundukkan untuk menutupi ekspresinya.

"Hijikata!" Gintoki menarik wajah Hijikata. Wajah Hijikata pucat, seperti menahan sakit.

Melihat ekspresi itu hati Gintoki memanas, pikirannya sedikit panik. Ia pun menyibakkan kimono hitam Hijikata untuk memastikan langsung kekhawatirannya.

"Gintoki, ini bukan apa..."

"Diam!"

Setelah berhasil melucuti kimono Hijikata, Gintoki mengarahkan tubuh tersebut agar mengenai cahaya yang masuk melalui sela pintu. Apa yang ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Di sana, di sisi perut kanan Hijikata, terdapat luka sayatan yang cukup dalam.

Gintoki menyentuh pelan luka itu, sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah tapi masih basah. Saat melakukannya, Hijikata merinding karena menahan sakit.

Gintoki diam beberapa saat. Mata merahnya menjadi kelam, raut wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat tapi bisa ditebak kalau ekspresinya pasti mengerikan.

Hijikata tidak menyukai situasi ini, maka ia menyentuh pipi Gintoki dengan satu tangannya, menempelkan pipinya pada pipi kekasihnya itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Gin... ini hanya luka biasa," kata Hijikata pelan. Ia menarik tangan Gintoki yang menyentuh perutnya dengan tangannya yang lain, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan tersebut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gintoki pun membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman di bibir Hijikata. Kali ini ciuman yang ia berikan cukup panas. Hijikata melenguh beberapa kali karena lidah Gintoki yang bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. Gintoki pun sesekali melenguh karena Hijikata tidak mau kalah dengannya dalam permainan lidah kali ini.

Saking asiknya, saliva mengalir keluar dari ujung bibir Hijikata. Entah saliva itu miliknya, atau milik Gintoki.

Ciuman kini dialihkan ke leher Hijikata. Gintoki menjilati bagian leher di belakang telinganya dan dibalas dengan desahan Hijikata. Gintoki hafal betul sweet spot kekasihnya ini.

"Bersiaplah..." bisik Gintoki di telinga Hijikata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sengaja.

"Nggh..."

Gintoki menghujani tubuh Hijikata dengan ciuman. Ia mencium tulang selangka dan menyentuh dada Hijikata, meremasnya dengan lembut sembari sesekali memainkan si kecil dengan jarinya. Lalu ciumannya ia alihkan lagi menuju bagian sensitif Hijikata yang lain sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu tidak berhenti melenguh.

"Ahhnn... Ginn... Ngghh..."

Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Gintoki memainkan jarinya di bagian depan dan belakang Hijikata.

Hijikata dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan berkeringat pun menyerah. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin Gintoki melakukannya.

"Gintoki cukup!" Hijikata menghentikan lengan Gintoki yang juga membuat kekasihnya itu menyudahi ciuman di tubuhnya.

Hijikata berbalik membelakangi Gintoki dan berkata lagi, "aku ingin kamu..."

Gintoki yang sudah memahami betul kekasihnya ini pun langsung mengeluarkan futon dari lemari dan mebentangkannya di lantai. Setelah itu, ia menarik Hijikata dan membaringkannya di atas futon.

Kini posisinya sudah berada di atas Hijikata.

Hijikata yang malu pun menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, membuat Gintoki sedikit kesal. "Jangan tutupi wajahmu, aku ingin lihat," katanya sembari menggenggam tangan Hijikata dan menahannya di samping kepala.

"Kalau pun tidak aku tutupi, memangnya kamu bisa lihat?"

Maksud Hijikata ialah karena ruangan yang gelap remang-remang tanpa lampu yang menerangi.

"Bisa lah. Wajahmu bahkan tubuhmu sudah tergambar jelas di kepalaku," mendengar gombalan keluar dari mulut Gintoki, Hijikata pun kesal dan menjambak rambut ikalnya.

"Aduh... Hijikata-kun, aku sangat menentang domestic violence, lho," kata Gintoki sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Berisik, dasar keriting menyebalkan!"

"Hai-hai... I love you too."

"Ba...!"

Cup! Gintoki mencumbu bibir Hijikata, lagi.

"Daijoubu...This time, I'll be gentle."

#D1

01:00 - Markas Shinsengumi

Yamazaki heran dengan kembang api yang dinyalakan malam-malam tadi, dua ronde pula. Ia sudah menyusuri ke luar markas bersama anggota Shinsengumi yang lain tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sekitar sana.

"Tidak baik mengganggu tidur orang begitu," gumamnya.

"Sudah lah Yamazaki, itu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula kembang apinya indah bukan?" Kondo masih sedikit mabuk menanggapi anak buahnya itu. Yamazaki hanya melenguh dengan sikap atasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Toshi mana ya?" tanya Kondo setelah menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Eh-hm itu..." Yamazaki ragu untuk menjawab, wajahnya pun sedikit memerah. "Mungkin sudah tidur di ruangannya? Wakil Komandan terlihat lelah," sambungnya.

Sougo yang mendengarkan sedari tadi pun melepas penutup matanya, "mungkin dia sedang menikmati hadiah ulang tahunnya," katanya polos sambil melirik Yamazaki.

"Hah? Hadiah apa? Pesta ini maksudnya? Kalau begitu semestinya dia bersama kita di sini. Hahaha... Toshi masih saja malu-malu ya," Kondo nyeloteh karena dikuasai mabuknya.

"I-iya ya..." Yamazaki semakin gugup.

Sougo pun berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Yamazaki.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Maksud Kapten?"

Sougo hanya menatap kedua mata Yamazaki dalam-dalam sebagai jawaban. Yamazaki pun panik.

"Hhhh... aku sudah ketinggalan adegan seru."

A-Apanya yang adegan seru? Eh tapi mereka terlihat menikmatinya sih. EEE-EEHHH??!!

Yamazaki pun dibuat gusar dengan ingatannya sendiri. Sementara Sougo kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu.

02:00 - Ruangan Hijikata

Tubuh Gintoki masih sedikit pegal setelah melancarkan aksi membakar kalori di malam hari. Ia menoleh ke sosok berambut hitam yang meringkuk di sampingnya.

Lelap sekali ya? Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia menyadari Hijikata pasti kelelahan karena seharian harus bertugas, lalu dirinya sendiri pun cukup kelelahan karena sebelumnya harus melaksanakan misi dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal di Yoshiwara.

Walaupun misi itu tergolong tidak begitu sulit bahkan memuakkan.

Ia menoleh jam dinding, sudah lewat beberapa jam setelah hari yang spesial itu. Lalu ia tersadar kalau belum mengucapkannya pada orang yang sedang tertidur lelap tak berdaya.

Selama dia masih tertidur, aku rasa hari masih belum berganti, Gintoki berasumsi asal.

Ia pun meraih kimononya yang tergeletak di samping sisi futon dan menyingkapkan kimono itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hijikata hingga ke leher.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hijikata Toushiro-kun," bisik Gintoki pada Hijikata sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya.

FIN

Extra...?

Keesokan harinya, Hijikata terbangun. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Lalu ia melirik sosok yang tertidur sangat amat pulas sampai ngorok di sampingnya.

Rambut perak keritingnya yang kacau, wajah tidurnya yang damai walaupun bibirnya sesekali terbuka lalu menutup.

Dalam hati, Hijikata sangat gemas padanya. Ingin sekali nguyel-nguyel, jambak-jambak rambutnya dan menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan. Uhuk!

Perlahan, Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang masih memejamkan mata itu.

Semakin dekat,

Dekat,

Cup!

Segera, ia menjauhkan wajahnya begitu membubuhi kecupan di kening pria yang masih saja tidur terlelap tanpa gangguan itu.

Merasa perutnya semakin bergejolak aneh, Hijikata segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, sosok berambut perak di ruangan diam-diam menyentuh dahi yang baru saja diberi morning kiss oleh pujaan hatinya. Terlihat semburat senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Ia sangat amat bahagia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dan menjalani kehidupan ini.

Terus bersyukur atas karunia-Nya yang luar biasa sampai akhirnya ia mendengar keributan di luar sana.

Yamazaki menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan terus memanggil nama Wakil Komandannya itu.

Hijikata muntah berkali-kali di kamar mandi sampai wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kondo sudah memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya. Maklum, Komandan tersayangnya ini memang selalu berlebihan dalam segala hal, dan cepat khawatir. Apalagi berkaitan dengan anggota-anggotanya yang berharga.

Gintoki sudah meninggalkan ruangan Hijikata, tentu saja. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu dia dan Hijikata melakukan pergulatan sengit di ruangan itu pada malam harinya. Walaupun sesungguhnya sudah ada yang memergoki.

Hijikata berbaring di futon setelah kesekian kalinya muntah pagi ini. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Hanya sampai situ informasi yang Gintoki dapat setelah ia meninggalkan markas Shinsengumi dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Mungkinkah, karena luka itu? Atau karena aku terlalu kasar melakukannya? Tapi seingatku aku sudah cukup gentle kemarin, pikirnya berkali-kali, tidak tenang.

Ia terus berbaring dan memejamkan matanya di sofa. Suasana hatinya kacau kali ini.

Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hijikata, aku harus bertanggung jawab, pikirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, telpon berbunyi. Dengan malas ia bangkit dan menjawab telpon itu.

Ternyata dari Sougo. Ia menyuruh Gintoki untuk datang ke markas Shinsengumi saat itu juga.

Setelah menutup telpon, hatinya semakin tak karuan. Ia ragu apa akan datang ke markas Shinsengumi atau tidak. Tapi, karena sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan bertanggung jawab, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana saat itu juga.

Sesampainya di markas, Sougo menyambut Gintoki dan mengantarnya ke ruangan Hijikata. Selama di perjalanan itu hatinya terus berdegub kencang, pikirannya kacau.

Begitu tiba di ruangan Hijikata, di sana sudah ada seorang dokter yang duduk di samping kirinya, sementara Kondo dan Yamazaki duduk di sisi kanan. Mata kedua orang itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Hijikata yang menyadari kehadiran Gintoki terkejut. Ia hanya membuang wajah, yang tentunya membuat Gintoki menjadi kesal.

Apa-apaan dengan sikap itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikirnya.

Sang dokter yang baru menyadari Gintoki berdiri di belakangnya pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Gintoki langsung bertanya pada dokter itu mengenai keadaan Hijikata.

Sang dokter memperlihatkan wajah cerah bak biksu-biksu pemimpin kuil, walaupun tidak seluruh kepalanya botak, dan senyum penuh kebahagiaan serta memancarkan aura super positif yang bagi Gintoki sungguh annoying.

Biksu, eh, dokter itu memberi selamat pada Gintoki. Selamat untuk apa? Gintoki semakin heran dan mencoba mencari jawaban dengan menoleh ke arah Kondo dan Yamazaki.

Hijikata hamil.

Seisi ruangan pun kembali dipenuhi dengan isak haru. Kali ini Gintoki ikut bergabung di sebelah sang dokter sambil berterima kasih padanya. Sesekali ia menyenyuh tangan Hijikata yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh si empunya tangan.

Jadi, di sini lah awal cerita Lil dimulai. Terus berkembang dari embrio yang hadir ke dunia sempit bernama rahim melalui cinta kasih dari kedua papi-maminya, Gintoki dan Hijikata.

Ada yang mau join Lil di rahim Hijikata? Siapa tau kita bisa buat kembar banyak kayak anime tetangga.

Lol

Beneran FIN.

YEEYY Selamat bagi yang sudah sampai di garis finish ini! Conguratulations~~!!

*tebar kembang*

Aaa... aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa jadi salah satu bagian dari yang menghiasi hari penting ini bersama rangorang yang mencintai Hijikata lainnya~

Btw, Maaf, kalo FF ini isinya mungkin kurang cocok sama kalian, ooc dst. Terus tak lupa, Makasih karena sudah baca sampai selesai! *terharu* *pelukin satu-satu*

 **!!!AKU LUPA UPLOAD FF INI DI FFN PAS TGL 05/05/2017 UPLOADNYA DI APP TETANGGA AJA JADI TELAT YG DI SINI GOMEN~!!!**

 **!!Ini sesi curhat jadi abaikan saja***

Kalian tahu? Aku sangat amat mencintai Hijikata sampai di titik aku menganggapnya benar-benar hidup. Aku suka segala sisinya, yang aku tidak suka hanya satu. Melihat dia sedih. Meskipun sejujurnya Hijikata yang berkaca-kaca gitu juga keliatan indah . *plaked

Kalian tahu? Beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku tersiksa dengan fakta-fakta yang ada. Ini membuat aku capek dan muak, sempet ngehindari GinHiji Gintama stuff saking penatnya.

Terus, karena kangen, iseng cek sini lagi deh. Beruntung banyak temen-temen di sini yang dengan semangat memperkaya GH ff, aku jadi terharu, dan bahagia sekali.

Makasih banget udah buat ff2 gokil itu dan membuat aku merasa tidak sendirian di dunia yang kecil ini ini mulai alay XD

Intinya, marilah kita merayakan hari ulang tahun Uke kita tercinta dengan penuh suka cita di dalam dada~

*ga nyambung*

Semoga tahun-tahun berikutnya bisa terus berlanjut ya... Bersama menjaga senyuman Hijikata! (Aminnn)

Sekali lagi,

Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hijikata Toushiro!


End file.
